kingkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Teccam
Teccam is a famous philosopher credited with the saying, "There are three things all wise men fear: the sea in storm, a night with no moon, and the anger of a gentle man." His works influenced many people throughout Temerant over the course of history and into the present day. His 'classic pose' is depicted as a man standing barefoot in the mouth of his cave, speaking to a group of students. His works The works of Teccam are varied. He is credited with authoring the following: *''Theophany'' * Underlying Principles *A number of anthologies, and poems. ** His writings span several different topics, including: the nature of secrets; alcohol; narative septagy; energy as a material substance; human nature; and others. * Possibly a schema for a winch. (The winch may have simply been named after him.) Trivia *Teccam was mentioned most in The Wise Man's Fear. (17 times versus only 6 mentions in The Name of the Wind.) *Teccam is considered one of the greatest philosophers in the history of Temerant, though many modern philosophers argue over his conclusions, definitions and logic in the present. Kvothe likens them to vultures picking at the bones of a giant. * The Artificery (a.k.a., The Fishery), produced "a dozen versions" of Teccam's Winch. It is possible he was an Arcanist and created the schema for the winch, or it may be that the winch was named for him by another Arcanist. * His ideas and teachings are very similar to those of ancient greek philosophers, and he is commonly depicted as 'a man standing barefoot in the mouth of his cave, speaking to a group of students', which can be a direct allusion to the 'Allegory of the Cave' of Plato, and to Socrates, who was said to be the 'Barefoot Philosopher', as Plato himself says Socrates was always barefoot. As already mentioned, his teachings do resemble those of ancient greek philosophers a lot, so that he could be Rothfuss' way of making it plausible to have similar philosophy concepts to those of Earth in his own fictional world, as Teccam could replace most of Earth's ancient philosophers, representing them in one figure (or at least both Plato and Socrates) SPECULATION * In Hespe's story, Iax meets a hermit living in a cave on a mountain, who is depicted as being barefoot. Because Teccam also is depicted as barefoot and standing in front of a cave, he could be that same figure. ** Because Teccam's teachings are still registered in history and there are books about him though, it is believed that his teachings were written much later (as Hespe's story supposedly happened on the time of the Creation War, in a distant past). Because of this, either this speculation is wrong, and Teccam is not the man on the story, having lived in a much more recent past, or he lives much longer than normal humans, having long life such as the Fae and (presumably) the Ruach ** If he is indeed the figure from Hespe's story, he could possibly be the Cthaeh, considering as the hermit was the one who taught Jax how to build the unfolding house, how to attract the moon and how to bind her name, and as Bast tells Kvothe that Iax talked with the Cthaeh before stealing the moon Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who go barefoot